Tails of the Four Lords
by xxL0N3Tickxx
Summary: A boy falls into a new world and makes new friends. However these friends are more connected to each other than they thought. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey this is my first fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy it and if there are anythings you believe I need to improve upon then please tell me. I'm always open to criticism ( as long as it isn't negative. ). There will be more info on the story at the end.

" **Hey** " - Demon Talking

" _ **Hey**_ " - Demon Thinking

"Hey" - Person Talking

" _Hey_ " - Person Thinking

Prologue

"And that is what chakra manipulation is. Any questions?" Everyone raised their hands. Though tired and irritated by the number of questions and the overtime of his shift, Iruka couldn't help but smile at the fact that they at least cared for their education. As he was about to answer a question one of the instructors bust through the door. "Iruka the Hokage needs to see you at the training fields!"said the instructor. "Thanks,"Iruka responded,"Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Naruto and Kyuusha are already there along with Lady Tsunade."

"Thank you and can you take over my class while I'm gone?"

"Of course."

"Thank you. See ya."

And with that Iruka left for the training fields," _What could be so urgent that it requires me to be pulled out during class time_?"Iruka thought.

At the Training Field

"How did he even survive the fall?" questioned Tsunade.

"I have a theory but I can't really confirm it with him unconcious." stated Naruto

"Do you think that it could be…" Kyuu questioned.

"Most likely Kyuu. A human could never survive that fall."

As they continued their conversation Iruka showed up.

"So what is so important that it requires me too b…" as Iruka was about to finish the sentence he saw the reason. A boy, maybe no older than 15, was unconscious in a 6 foot deep pit in the training ground.

"What happened here?"  
"Let me fill you in." Tsunade said

Chapter 1

In an unknown place

" **Kid wake up."** I heard an ominous voice boom throughout the area. I knew who it was, I just hoped that he won't realize that I'm…

" **KID WAKE UP NOW**!"

I jerked up,"Jeez Azura do ya have to yell right now?"I asked

" **Well what else could I do? I been trying to wake you up for two hours now**."

My eyes then set on the voice's owner, a huge gray wolf with ten gray tails with black on the tips. His eye was steely blue, just like my own, and his other eye was shut tight with a scar over top it from a past battle. He was Azura, the Wolf Demon King.

"Anyway back to business," I stated," why have you been trying to wake me up for two hours?"  
" **Because I missed talking to you** ," he snorted and laughed which ticked me off and he knew that," **alright in all seriousness though, it's because of the fact that you fell from the sky into another world**."

"What do you me…." I was about to ask, but then it dawned upon me

Flashback

In the Land of Weyard

"Jeez can you be any more stubborn?" I asked

" Sh-Shut up you just got lucky!" Said Tyrell, my friend since childhood as well as my rival.

"I'm not sure how I got lucky if you just ran into one of my pillars." I said mockingly. This caused Tyrell to get angry.

"Shut up! I'll beat your ass here and now!"  
"Whatever helps you sleep at night, anyway how's Karis?"

"She's fine, still overprotective though." Tyrell sighed

"Well then maybe we should get back to the lodge then before she yells at us."

"Maybe we should, but if you tell her you won here I'll shoot a fireball at you while you're sleeping got it?"

"Hai hai whatever." Tyrell always said things like that. Ever since him and Karis started dating he always wanted to keep his losses a secret. Ruin the bond of love between him and Karis is what he always told me. I always shook my head at that.

"Hey look the lodge."Tyrell pointed out

"Yeah let's hurry, don't want to get angry." I mocked. I always called her that when she got mad at us. I started to run ahead with Tyrell behind me.

"It's been quiet here hasn't it?" Tyrell asked

"Yeah, but I guess that's a g…" as i was running I fell off the cliff. I smirked thinking on how to freak them out this time as an Earth adept. I tried to do my usual routine and pull part of the cliff out, but it didn't work.

"What?! Why didn't that w…" a portal appeared and sucked me in and I disappeared forever.

Flashback end

"So that's what happened ."

" **Yeah and that's not all. I sense two demons near your body. Two familiar demons**." Azura told me.

"Well I guess it's time to wake up and meet 'n greet huh?"

" **Yep have fun**."

Back in the real world

"And that's what happened." Tsunade finished her story leaving a shocked Iruka. Suddenly the body moved.

" Ugh god that hurt."

Naruto's POV

As I was standing there with Kyuusha the body moved and got up. He was definitely around 15 years old, like me and Kyuusha. But, something was off about him, I had a feeling the demon he held was related to mine and Kyuusha's. As he fully stood up it revealed his looks. His face had dirt all over it and there were cuts on it too. He had black hair with black ears coming out on top of his head. He was slightly tanned. He wore a black and gray hoodie and some cargo pants with no shoes or shirt. He had a beanie in his hand, most likely used to hide his ears. He had ten small gray tails with black tips coming out of his backside.

" _Just like us_." Naruto thought

My POV

There were four people in front of me. An elderly lady with some sort of illusion surrounding her most likely to hide her true face ( with good reason, she looked 60 years old without it! ) and a man who looked around 20 or 25 years old in a green vest and blue clothing. Then there were the other two. Those two were the odd ones out. One was a boy around my age. He had blond hair and blue eyes along with three whiskers on each cheek. He wore a orange hoodie and a black tank top under it with some cargo pants. The other was girl the same age as the boy. She had red hair going all the way down to the middle of her back. She had red eyes with slits in the middle of them. She wore a red t-shirt and some jeans. Though I knew I wasn't from this world I knew who these to were. " _These are the two Azura told me about. The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, Kyuusha Akami, and the vessel of the elite bodyguard of Azura, Naruto Uzumaki_." I thought.

I was taken out of my thoughts when I heard a sudden loud shriek.

"KAWAII!" Kyuusha seemed to scream out of nowhere. And just as fast she tackled me to the ground and started petting my ears. Everyone else sweatdropped

"Ahem." Tsunade said hoping to get the girl's attention. Kyuusha realized what she was doing and got up and hid behind Naruto with the biggest blush I've ever seen.

"Thank you. Now then, who are you?" Tsunade turned back to me.

" My name is Santa Claus."

Tsunade got a tick mark,"Who are you really?"

I sighed, not getting the usual reaction of people actually believing me. I definitely was in another world.

"Fine, my name is Hitomi Okami."

"Why are you here?"

"If you believe that I suddenly fell from a portal to my home world just to take over this one then you are surely mistaken." I said.

"That didn't answer my question." Tsunade started to get tense. She didn't need another brat talking back to her. I snickered at her irritation.

"I arrived here by going through a portal from my home world on accident since I was falling off of a cliff, happy?" I half said half laughed.

Tsunade sighed and nodded.

"Good. Now, can someone please tell me where the FUCK I'm at right now and who you two are?! I asked pointing at Tsunade and Iruka. It kinda didn't help my nerves about these two people swarming me with questions.

"Well I'm Iruka Umino and I teach at the ninja academy here." First responded the vest wearing big headed guy.

"And I'm Tsunade Senju, The Hokage." I snickered inwardly at the obvious double entendre in that name.

"And you're in Hidden Leaf territory." Tsunade finished.

" _Hidden Leaf? Oh yeah. Now I know where I'm at_." I thought. Azura always told me about his home world which happened to be the one I landed in.

" Um not to interrupt, but shouldn't we introduce ourselves?" Naruto asked.

"Ah yes this is…"

"Naruto Uzumaki, Holder of the 9 Tailed White Wolf, Izami, The Elite guard off the Demon King Azura." I said looking at Naruto.

"And Kyuusha Akami, Holder of the 9 Tailed Fox, the Demon Queen Kurama." I said looking toward Kyuusha.

"Or am I mistaken?" I said smirking.

That's it. Like I said feel free to give me some criticism on this. It's my first story so I'm always looking to improve.

Info on story: This story is mainly a "normal" naruto fanfic ( we all know there is nothing normal about naruto stories ). However I made some tweaks here and there. Here's a list of them

Instead of Naruto being the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, it is an OC ( Kyuusha )

Naruto has a demon in him still, but it's a wolf not a fox

The Flashback took place in Weyard ( Setting of Golden Sun Dark Dawn. There might be some influence from that in the story but I haven't decided yet. )

I know that the actual ten tailed beast in the Naruto universe is the Juubi but this is a fanfiction.

That pretty much wraps up the changes. However in order to to avoid confusion, I'll explain what an Adept is. An Adept is pretty much someone who can control one of the four elements, fire, water, wind, and earth ( pretty much Avatar the Last Airbender ). However, there are some people that can control all these elements ( example my character, Hitomi though he mainly uses earth ). I hope that cleared up any confusion and I'll try to have the next one up soon. But, feel free to critique the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hey guys I'm back with another chapter to this story. Remember I'm always open to advice and reviews as, like I've said, this is my first story. I'm gonna have some info on a poll for a future chapter regarding something being added into the plot. Enjoy.

" **Hey** " - Demon Talking

" _ **Hey**_ " - Demon Thinking

"Hey" - Person Talking

" _Hey_ " - Person Thinking

Chapter 2

-In the Hokage's Office-

"So what you're telling me is that you are from another dimension and while running home you happened to fall off a cliff, and into a portal that teleported you to our dimension leaving you to survive a 25 story drop from the sky into our territory?" Tsunade asked.

I was getting fed up at this point. I mean this was literally the 100th time I had to explain this to her and she still doesn't get that I'm telling her the truth. But, I kinda need a place to stay, " _And I need to stay close to those two_." I thought.

I sighed "Pretty much. Yeah."

Tsunade must've had a headache as she was crushing her head in her hands.

"Well, this might be a problem," Tsunade started, " How about I give you an offer?"  
"Depends on the offer." I said, " _What is she planning_?"

"You can be a ninja here at Konoha, I'll even put you on a team if you like."

I fell out of my chair. She trusts me already?!

"Uh sure. I guess." There is obviously something going on here.

"Great!" She exclaimed, " I'll put you on Naruto Kyuusha's team. Your sensei will be Anko Matarashi." ( I probably butchered that one XD )

Now I was in utter disbelief. There is no way in hell that she trusts me that much to put me with them. " _This is just too perfect."_ I thought mentally grinning to myself.

"Fine by me."  
"Alright I'll inform Anko. For now you're dismissed."

I left and then I realized I don't have a place to stay.

" _Azura you there?"_

" **Yeah kid? What's up?"**

" _You said that Dad came here once right? And that all his Djinn and weapons are there?"  
_ " **I did why?** "

" _Where is it at?"_

" **In the forest, idiot.** "

My eye twitched at that and Azura started laughing, " **Alright kid just go 1 mile northeast and you'll find it.** "

" _Thanks."_ I cut off the connection between us,"Dick."

" **WHAT WAS THAT?!** "

"NOTHING!" How the hell did he hear me?

" **That's what I thought."**

-Meanwhile 1 mile northeast of the village-

"Man I'm beat after that mission. I feel like getting some ramen." said our favourite orange wearing ninja.

"You know," Kyuusha started, "if you keep eating just ramen then you're gonna get fat right?"  
Naruto snorted,"Hasn't happened yet now has it?"  
Kyuusha rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, like I was sa…" Naruto was interrupted by running into a wall causing him to fall flat on his ass. Kyuusha just started laughing.

"SHUT UP! IT WASN'T FUNNY!"

"Oh my god, how can you be so stupid?"  
-In the trees-

I sweatdropped at that fall.

" _Wait how did they even find this place?"_ I wondered.

It was supposed to be hidden so how did they find it?

"Might as well go down there then."

I jumped down, right behind Kyuusha without her noticing.

" _Hmm. Payback."_ I said with a smirk.

"Naruto you really are an idiot." Kyuusha said.

"Shut up. It's not my fault the wall got in my way." Naruto snapped back, " but, wh…"

Naruto saw me out of the corner of his eye and smirk.

" _Don't say anything and I'll show you both the inside."_ I said to Naruto through my mind

" _Gladly."_ Naruto smirked.

"Hey why did you get so qu…" Kyuusha was interrupted when someone ( Guess who ) tackled her to the ground and played with her ears.

"KAWAII!" I said in a mocking voice.

After I got up Kyuusha was giving me the death glare. But, in the end, we all just started laughing.

"So how did your meeting with baa-chan go?" Naruto asked.

"Please don't bring that up." I said ( 100 times repeating that story will do that to you )

"Anyway, you guys want to go in there?" I asked

" Yeah but how do we get in?" Kyuusha said

She was right. How do we get in

" **Rub some of your blood on the wall in a circle shape.** " Azura said.

" _Thanks"_ I owe him now. Maybe I'll let him out later.

"Alright guys come here." I said

I cut my thumb and did what Azura told me to do and sure enough the door opened.

"Whoa." we all said.

"Wait Hitomi," Kyuusha stopped me before going in," how did you know how to open the door?"  
"Well this was my dad's place before he died and I need to get some stuff from here. Sadly only I can use these things."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Well, for now let's just say it is because of where I come from. I'll explain later." I said.

We all nodded and headed in.

Naruto and Kyuusha were looking at all the weapons my dad had hidden away. But, I was in another room. As I turned on the lights I saw tanks containing different things, some had water, others dirt, some had lava, and a couple had nothing. Every one of them had a little being inside them. " _Jackpot"_ I thought. All of dad's Djinn were here, Flint, Flare, and all the others. "Hmm what if I use that?" I said to myself. Seeing no other option I did the unexplainable ( at least for now ). I released a huge amount of energy, releasing all the Djinn and they all flew to me and into my body, except for Flint.  
"Uhh. Isaac is that you?" Flint asked still slightly groggy.

"No sorry Flint. But I'm sure you know who I am." I said

"Wha.." Flint looked up and saw my face, "Hitomi? Where's Isaac and why are you here?"

"I'll tell you later, but for now do you wanna come with me?"

"Well I don't have much of a choice really." Flint said, " Alright let's go. Oh wait! Are you gonna grab some of the gear?"

"Of course I am. That's kinda the reason I came here, also to free all of you guys as well." I stated. "Sure you were and my name is Yami." Flint said.

I smacked Flint in the back of his head. Did Flint really have to be self centered?

"Anyway I have some friends outside so do y…" Flint was gone.

"Sorry kiddo not in the mood." A voice sounding much like a selfish Venus Djinn echoed in my head.

" _Azura can you straighten him out please?"_ I asked

" **Sure. Matter of fact, he is right in front of me.** " Azura stated with a sadistic grin.

" _Thanks."_

"Where did Hitomi go?" Kyuusha asked.

"I don't know but look at all these weapons!" Naruto said.

Naruto reached out for one the weapons. Before he could get it, an earth pillar knocked him back.

"OW! What th.."  
"Didn't I say that you're not allowed to touch these?" I asked giving Naruto the death glare.

"S-sorry!" Naruto screamed before finding a corner to hide in. To say Kyuusha was laughing like the Joker after taking some laughing gas would be an understatement. After this I turned to the weapons my father had left for me. One was a yellow greatsword that shined as bright as the sun. Next to it were a set of 4 knives with wires on the blade. And finally, there was a onyx revolver. " _The Legendary Trio. The Sol Blade, The Wolf's Knives, and Hell's Cannon."_ I thought.

Maybe life here won't be as bad as I thought.

That's it. Now time for a little education!

Djinn- beings of the land of Weyard in Golden Sun that are based around the four elements

Venus- Another name for Earth element. For future reference Mercurey is water, Jupiter is wind and Mars is fire

Well that is it. Remember feel free to review and give me advice.

Also I'm starting a poll on whether or not I should include the Golden Sun characters like Tyrell, Karis and others. Be sure to pick either yes or no on it. See ya.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I'm back with the next installment of the story. Remember to review and feel free to give me advice. And remember to vote on the poll. I haven't gotten enough votes on it to decide on it. Enjoy.

" **Hey** " - Demon Talking

" _ **Hey**_ " - Demon Thinking

"Hey" - Person Talking

" _Hey_ " - Person Thinking

Chapter 3

"So this is where they were at." I said. Finally, I found the three weapons my father had used and the three weapons he left for me in his will.

"What do you mean Hitomi-kun?" Kyuusha asked. I smirked at the suffix.

"Yeah what's so special about these weapons?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I can't really explain it until you know about my origin I guess." I said, " So get comfortable because this is gonna be a long story."

Naruto sat down in the corner he was cowering in still from earlier. Kyuusha was trying to sit as close to me as possible.

"Well where do I start?"

-Flashback-

My eyes were closed due to the massive amounts of dust in the area. When I opened them I saw my father, surrounded by floating rocks and the remains of a training dummy.

"Whoa Dad that was cool!" I screamed, " How did you do that?"

"Well," Isaac started, " I guess I can't hide it from you. Alright get comfy son."

I ran up to him a sat on his lap.

"Now for what I did, it requires something inside all of us called Psynergy. Using this, we can create barriers, fire attacks, and many other things. And as you know there are…"

"Four different types, Mars or fire, Jupiter or wind, Mercury or water, and Venus or earth right?" I interrupted.

Isaac smiled," Were you study about that with Karis?"

I smiled sheepishly," Maybe."

Isaac sighed," _At least that saved me some breath_ "

"Anyway yes there are four types, which you just named. And since you know what they are, then you know how to use it right?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah I do! Azura taught me a bit."

Isaac sweatdropped, " _He knew all along and still asked me?_ "

"So what was the point of asking me then?" Isaac asked

"I just like messing with you Dad." I said with a huge grin.

Isaac couldn't help but smile.

-Flashback End-

"Anyway, Psynergy is pretty much the chakra of my home. I can use it to manipulate all four elements as well as other things." I finished my explanation.

" So in other words you have a different source of "chakra"?" Naruto asked.

I nodded, it took them less time to figure it out.

"Oh and by the way before I forget, I got someone who wants to meet you." I said smirking

" _Azura can you get Flint out here please?_ "

" **Sure kid here ya go.** "

There was a light coming from my core and out came Flint.

"Dangit kid! I told you I'm n…" Flint stopped and stared at the three of us, "Dammit."

I chuckled, " Anyway guys this is Flint, a Venus Djinn. And he is pretty much the equivalent to your world's summons." I said.

Naruto and Kyuusha smiled and greeted Flint.  
"Now if this is over I'm going to go back, see ya." Flint said. Shortly after saying that he poofed out of existence and was back in my head cursing.

"Anyway we should get going." I said, " Oh and by the way, Tsunade wanted me to tell you that I'm on your team now s…" I was about to finish until Kyuusha glomped me and wouldn't let go.

I was being smothered by her breast while being choked by a death grip hug.

"Kyuusha...Can't...Breathe." I wheezed out. Kyuusha immediately let go and apologized.

"Anyway, let's go. I'll explain why only I can use these weapons on the way."

After that we walked back. I explained that the reason only I could use the weapons was because of the requirement of Psynergy. And after a very long explanation and many questions we finally got back.

"Home sweet home." Naruto said.  
"Agreed." Kyuusha stated with a tired sound in her voice.

"Yeah. Oh and by the way guys can I ask a favor of you guys?" I asked.

"Sure." both of them said.

"Can I stay with you guys? I don't really have a place to call home here."  
"Su…" Naruto was about to finish when Kyuusha tackled me.

"YES YES YES!" Kyuusha screamed.

After many attempts by Naruto to remove Kyuusha from me before I suffocated we started to the house.

"So I'm guessing you guys have rooms of your own?"

"Yep." Naruto said.

"Well then," I grinned," I CALL THE COUCH!" I screamed running toward the house.

"Alright then." Naruto said while he sweatdropped. Kyuusha had a mischievous grin on her face.

" _I guess I should let him out now._ " I thought.

I grabbed my knife and slit both my wrist. After I held my arms straight up to allow the blood to flow down to my shoulders. When the blood reached my shoulders it started to pool into the previously invisible scars on my body, the marks that showed that I was, indeed, Azura's container.

" **And what a good container you have been!** " Azura said.

I chuckled and finished the ritual. The blood in the scars started to glow. The light started to go toward my core and eventually reached it. Once it reached it's destination I took my knife and stabbed to light and twisted. Blood started to pool out, but instead of forming a puddle it formed a shape. The shape of a wolf. And after a couple of seconds the shape glowed and out came Azura.

" **Thanks kid.** " Azura stated in his miniature form.

"Hey I owed you didn't I?"  
" **True** "

While I was talking with him, Naruto and Kyuusha just so happened to walk in. And Kyuusha glomped Azura doing the same thing to him that she did to me.

"Yeah," Naruto said while sweat dropping," Anyway, baa-chan wanted me to tell you that you have a skill test tomorrow."  
"Thanks." I said. I decided to call it a night.

I was waiting at the training grounds for Tsunade and my "opponent".

" _How far should I go?"_

" **As far as you need kid** ".

I smirked, this would be over fast.

At that moment, Tsunade and a red eyed man ( I had no clue he was probably a drag with the way "he" was dressed up ) jumped into the fields.

"Hitomi, meet Sasuke Uchiha, one of my best ninja." Tsunade started, " You will be sparing against him."

"Fine by me."

After introductions, our match started.  
"Fire Style Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke said while blowing a huge fireball at me. I smirked and disappeared.  
"What the?"

The fields then started to get dark, so dark that you couldn't see 5 feet in front of you.

" London Bridge is falling down," an ominous voice was heard singing, which was me.

"Falling down falling down. London Bridge is falling down." There was a pause. Sasuke was scared, scared of me, and I loved it. I suddenly appeared in front of him, my eyes glowing purple,

" And… You're… Going… With… It." I said pointing my revolver at his face. He was scared and screamed as I pulled the trigger. But, instead of a bullet a banner that said "BANG!" came out. Sasuke pissed himself and fainted from fear, leaving me to laugh like a maniac. I looked at Tsunade, Naruto, and Kyuusha. I saw fear in their eyes ( except for Kyuusha, which I saw affection obviously ).

" _That's it! He's mine!_ " Kyuusha thought.

" _I wonder if I should tell them I can read minds...Nah._ "

There you have it. Another chapter done. Sorry for the wait but I had some trouble thinking of what to continue on. As always, feel free to review and give advice to help me write better stories. Since the better stories I write for you guys, the more you guys will enjoy it. Also, I still haven't gotten enough votes on the poll so be sure to go and vote as it is gonna decide the future of the story. If there aren't enough votes by the beginning of May then I'll just write as I planned originally. Anyway, I'll leave a link to the poll. See ya

Poll link:  ~xxl0n3tickxx#


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter to the story. Remember to vote on the poll, I have 1 vote but I'm gonna need some more. Like I said last time the deadline will be May 1st. Enjoy and feel free to review and give advice.

" **Hey** " - Demon Talking

" _ **Hey**_ " - Demon Thinking

"Hey" - Person Talking

" _Hey_ " - Person Thinking

Chapter 4

After my fight with Sasuke many things happened, I got attacked by fangirls ( And lost my shirt ), almost got raped by Kyuusha ( because of my shirt damn fangirls T_T ), and I got attacked by a flat-chested pink-haired banshee who decided she would be an astronaut ( I may have done something XD ). Right now all I wanted to do was sleep on the couch in peace. And nothing could go wrong, ri…

"HITOMI!" I spoke too soon.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked obviously annoyed. Naruto and Kyuusha was at the door along with a purple haired woman with a skin colored trench coat. That must've been Anko.

"Well me and Kyuusha wanted to know how you knew us before we introduced ourselves." Naruto said while Kyuusha gave me a mischievous grin. I sweatdropped at that.

" _I'm gonna die, aren't I?"_

" **Yep good luck kid.** "

I shook my head to get rid of the thought, "Alright then, get in here. It's your house remember?"

"Oh yeah." Naruto said. I smacked my face at his stupidity. They came in and Naruto sat on the recliner while I sat in the couch ( yes IN the couch since Kyuusha was pushing me into it by sitting on me. T_T )

"Um…. Kyuu?" I said struggling.

"Hm Yes?" she said as if she didn't know what was happening. Knowing how she worked I just pushed her off of me and to the other side of the couch.

"Aww you're no fun!" Kyuu said with a pout.

"Yeah well last time I checked we were here to talk about how I knew about you guys and not for you to try and rape me again." I said with a serious tone. Naruto, meanwhile was trying his best not burst out laughing. After a bit Naruto calmed down.

"Oh yeah by the way this is…"

"Anko Mitarashi, Snake Mistress of Konoha and our sensei?" I asked.

They looked at me dumbfounded.

"What? It's only logical that that is who she is right?"

"Y-Yeah." Naruto said.

"Alright anyway here's how I know you guys."

-Flashback-

I swear to god that this is killing me.

"One more question and you're free to go." Tsunade said.

"What?"  
"How did you know them?"

I smirked and closed my eyes.

"Have you heard of the demon king?" I asked.

"Yes it's the ten-tailed wolf Azura correct?"

"Bingo! Now, do you know what color his eyes are?"

"Fluorescent Purple. But what do…"  
I opened my eyes and they glowed purple.

"Oh my god." Tsunade said shocked.

"I see you connected the dots. Yes I'm his container and with it comes the knowledge of all the demons in existence and their containers." I said. I could sense her fear.

"But don't worry, I won't do anything too drastic." I assured.

"A-alright then." Tsunade said in fear.

"Oh and by the way, I should probably tell that…"

-Flashback End-

"...I have a separate personality." I said. They were astonished but at least they knew.

"What is this separate personality you have?" Naruto asked

I snickered, "You already saw it, it's my broken side." I said with my eyes closed.

"What do y…" Anko was about to ask until I opened my eyes, one being normal where the other was purple with a purple flame coming out of it unlike it's steely blue counterpart.

"I'm just gonna give you all a warning since you guys are the same team as me." I said.

"W-what is it?" Anko asked with a brave face, but I knew she was scared, of me.

"When both of my eyes turn purple, but my body seems normal, run." I said in a serious tone.

Of course all I heard from them was why?  
"Because I don't have any control over it, if it shows then I could go kill everyone without a problem against my will." I said. I had to explain that even though I would rampage in that form, on the inside would be the real me and Azura fighting it back.

"Luckily, it only happens during life-threatening events involving me or my loved ones/friends." I said while looking at Kyuusha when I said "loved ones" causing her to blush. I closed my eyes and opened them returning them back to normal.

"Just trust me when I say, you don't want to be around me during that time."

They seemed to accept that answer. And after some small talk we all went to bed. I woke up in the middle of the night to something on my chest. When I looked down I saw Kyuusha on top of me holding like a teddy bear. I smiled and fell back asleep.

Alright chapter four down. Anyway I know that there are some questions about my character's "Broken Side" which I will answer in later chapters. Remember to vote on the poll by May 1st and feel free to review and critique the story so far. Also I'm pretty sure you guys have an idea on one of the pairings ;). Also Naruto will have a girlfriend, don't worry ( I wouldn't name the story Tails of the FOUR Lords for no reason ya know ). See you all in chapter five.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter. Sorry for the wait, had a lot of things to take care of and I had writer's block too :/ . Anyway I'll stop with my excuses and start the story. Also the poll has closed and although I got 1 vote for "yes" I can't do anything based on just that since 1 out of the 150+ people that have read this isn't exactly decisive. So Chapter 6 may take a little longer to get out than I had anticipated, but I will try to get it out as soon as I can. Remember to feel free to review and critique. Enjoy

" **Hey** " - Demon Talking

" _ **Hey**_ " - Demon Thinking

"Hey" - Person Talking

" _Hey_ " - Person Thinking

Chapter 5

"How can you expect me to train and NOT blow anything up?!" I yelled at Tsunade who was sipping some sake.

"I don't expect that from you, I just wanted to bring this to your attention since I've been getting so many complaints about the noise and destruction coming from the training grounds."

This earned her a growl from me. I wasn't happy.

"Fine." I said. I had my own ideas of training anyway.

"I'm glad we could reach an agreement. That's all." Tsunade dismissed me.

I ended up walking to the training grounds to relax by the lake. Then suddenly, something caught my attention.

 _Why would she say that?_

" **Look around you kid.** "

I did what I was told and what I saw would be horrendous to a normal human being. There were craters everywhere and trees that have fallen over. Hell, there was a tree floating in the air somehow.

" _I still don't see why she would say that."_ Azura deadpanned over that and I laughed. My laughter was stopped however when I felt something.

" _Azura do you feel that?"_

" **Kid look up now!** ".

" _What? Why?"_  
I looked up and saw something very familiar. A portal opened in the sky and out came a girl with long black hair and ears like mine. She looked just like…

"MY SISTER!" I yelled. I started running as fast as I could to get to her as she started her 50 story descent to the earth, double of my descent and I still had a few aches and pains from it.

" _She has no chance to survive that. I need to get there!_ " On the way there I wasn't looking where I was going and got my jacket stuck on a tree branch causing it to rip off of me. ( Cue fangirls attack ). When I landed there was a mob of fangirls behind me.

" _Great so now I have to deal with my sister falling from the sky and a mob of 1000 fangirls."_

I started running for my life from the fangirls to get to my sister.

" _Almost there."_ She was about 2 stories from the ground.

Running as fast as I could I ended up and catching her just before she hit the ground. Also knocking over a fruit stand.

" _Thank god I made i…. Oh shit._ " I realized that there were plenty of angry glares coming at me.

"Young man," an old man said to me, probably the owner of the stand," what do you have to say for yourself?"

I was sweating, but then I realized something. I'm not just a boy.

"Yea I do. Bye!" I said with a smile as I teleported back home with the girl still with me.

"God damnit, that was too much." I sat down on the couch with her head on my lap.

And at that exact moment, Kyuusha walked in.

"Hey Hitomi-kun! What ar…" She stopped and stared at me with a girl laying her head on my lap and the fact that my jacket was off revealing my torso didn't help me out was pissed.

" Who is she?" Kyuusha asked while giving me a look that promised pain if I answered incorrectly.

" _Why me?_ " I thought.

"Before you jump to the conclusion of this being a side chick, just listen first alright?"

Kyuusha nodded and I told her about my sister's "sudden" appearance, Naruto was there and happened to hear as well.

"So that pretty much wraps it up." I said. I felt my sister move and then she woke up.

"Wh-where am I?" She asked.

"Hey the sleeping beauty." She turned to me and her eyes started to tear up.

"Onii-chan?"

"Yea, it's me." She grabbed me into a hug and cried. While I, on the other hand was be suffocated.

"A-Alli..can't...breathe." I gasped.

"Sorry. I just missed you." Alli said after loosening her hug a bit.

" _Damn she is cute."_ Naruto thought. I smirked and sent him a message.

" _She's my sister. Hurt her you die understand?"_ Naruto looked at me and saw the death glare and immediately nodded. I smiled, " _Good._ "

"Um Onii-chan, who are they?"

"Oh yeah I almost forgot. Alli, these two are Naruto Uzumaki and Kyuusha Akami." I said pointing to each of them when I said their names.

" _Sis, I need to tell you that Kyuusha is the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and Naruto is the vessel of Azura's head bodyguard."_

" _Oh so that's why the aura around them was familiar. Thanks Onii-chan!"_ I smiled but my smile was cut short as I started to see Alli fantasizing about "certain" events that include Naruto.

" _Alli, you forgot to cut the connection again."_ Alli blushed like crazy and hid behind the couch causing me to sweatdrop and Kyuusha and Naruto to look on in question.

"Anyway as I was sayin..." I was cut off by a messenger raven flying into the house. It gave me the letter and flew back out. I looked out the window and saw it flying only to be shot down. And then a 8-bit pixelated dog was seen holding it up.

" _WTF?!_ " I thought but quickly dismissed it. I opened the letter and read it.

"Alright."

"What is it Hitomi-kun?" Kyuusha asked.

"Well once I caught Alli here I sent a letter to Tsunade asking for her to be on our team and this letter is the response."

"Well?! What does it say?!" Naruto yelled.

"Yell again, I dare you." I said with my eyes turning purple causing Naruto to eep and find a corner again.

"Anyway, the response is that she is allowed, but only if she wants to."  
"YES!" Alli screamed and glomped me. After everything calmed down we went to bed, Alli bunked with Kyuusha and Naruto went to his room leaving me to the couch. I smiled as I fell asleep.

" _Maybe life here won't be too bad."_

Alright Chapter five done. Like I said it may take a bit longer for me to get Chapter six out due to lack of votes but I will try to get it out asap. Till then feel free to review and critique. I'm always open to suggestions.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait but I think I have an idea of how the plot is going to go. Remember to review and feel free to critique.

" **Hey** " - Demon Talking

" _ **Hey**_ " - Demon Thinking

"Hey" - Person Talking

" _Hey_ " - Person Thinking

Note: There is going to be a 2 year timeskip. I know that some of you may be angered by this but if anyone wants a chapter taking place in the past during that timeskip then just send me a message and I'll will get a poll up. A quick summary though of what happened during that time:

Hitomi mastered all three weapons, psynergies and summons as well as Azura's power ( can still go bezerk though in a more "controled" state )

Alli learned and mastered all but venus and mars psynergy as well as swordplay

All Naruto's improvements are canon and Kyuusha mastered fire and swordplay

Now with that out of the way, let's get on with the show.

Chapter 6

-2 years later-

"What are the Chunin Exams?" I asked Tsunade. Anko had given Kyuusha, Naruto, Alli, and I papers for it but Alli and I didn't quite understand.

"It's basically a test for genin to see if they are ready to become chunin. There are three stages and all the villages participate in it. This year it's being held here in Konoha."  
I pondered what to do, since these exams probably were meant for teams it seemed that if one of us didn't show then we couldn't participate.

"Alright then count us in." I said with a smirk. Tsunade smiled and signed the papers.

"Good luck. Trust me you will need it. The first exam is in room 301." Tsunade said.

-Back Home-

I walked through the door and noticed something...strange to say the least. I wasn't glomped by Kyuusha and Alli wasn't on the couch sleeping like she usually did. Also I couldn't hear Naruto.

"What the hell is going on here?" Suddenly a red and black blur tackled me and when I came to I realized a couple things.

1\. Kyuusha and Alli were on me

2\. Kyuusha's leg was very close to a certain spot

3\. Kyuusha wasn't wearing...much.

Alli stood up and went over to Naruto leaving me and Kyuusha.

"Happy Birthday!" they said. I was confused until I remembered,

" _April 2nd, my birthday, is today._ "

We ended up talking about our days and going to bed, though Alli went up with Naruto and I heard the door lock.

" _Don't hurt her or this is gonna be the first and LAST time you have sex._ " I said to him through our minds and I felt him shiver. I snickered.

"Ahem." I heard that and remembered.

" _Oh yeah Kyuusha is still on m_ …" when I turned to look at her I got a faceful of…( I think you all get the picture if you're still reading this story ). I leaned my head back and saw a view I will never forget. Tanned skin and flowing, red crimson hair, her face was heart shaped and her lips were thick, but not too thick. They were perfect. She leaned down and we started to kiss.

-In the morning- ( Yeah don't expect too many lemon scenes from me. They're not my forte. )

I awoke on the couch with Kyuusha on top of me.

" _Man she was wild."_ I thought. I tried to get up but, she was holding me like a teddy bear. I smiled and brushed her hair back revealing her beautiful face. I knew I needed to get up soon so I replaced myself with a clone. She seemed happy, as long as she doesn't squeeze the life out of it. I went into the kitchen and started to make breakfast. While I was making some eggs I felt someone jump on my back.

"Good morning Onii-chan!" I chuckled.

"Good morning Alli." She got off of me.

"What are you doing?" I turned around and saw she had her cutest questioning face she had with her index finger on her chin, her head tilted a little bit and her eyes going big.

"I'm making breakfast." I said " _Because the other two are asleep and you can't cook yet."_ I added in thought. At that moment Kyuusha and Naruto walked in.

"Good morning guys/everyone." They both said in sync.

"Naruto-kun, Kyuusha nee-chan, Hitomi nii-chan is making breakfast!" Alli said causing me to chuckle. She always did act like a child, not that it mattered since I still would love her anyway since she is my sister. We ate and got dressed. Alli wore her traditional white t-shirt and cargo pants combo. Naruto wore his partially "kill me now please" orange hoodie and some cargo shorts. Kyuusha wore a red tank top with some loose jeans. And I wore my black and grey striped hoodie with a chain mesh underneath and some black cargo pants. I also had some arm bracers going from my wrist to my elbows and some bandages for my ankle. After we got our equipment sorted out we headed out. I made sure to seal away the Sol blade into a seal on my back. Both of Hell's cannons were in their respected holsters and I had my Wolves Knives on my belt.

-At the Academy-

We turned the corner to see a crowd of people in front of a door with two kids in front of it. At first I couldn't tell what was going on until Naruto, Alli, and Kyuusha went up a floor. I was about to call them down when I realized something. There was an illusion on the sign above the door that was used to tell what room it was. When I dispelled it it said "201". I remembered what Tsunade said and face palmed myself.  
"How stupid can they be to not notice how many floors they went up." I said.

"Tell me about it. I thought that you would've joined them." Naruto said. I glared at him and he laughed. When we arrived at the door we saw Anko standing by the door.  
"Well team, I wish you guys luck and I hope that all of you come back chunin." She said. We nodded and entered the room.

( I gonna skip the events that occur from now until the start of the exam. It's pretty much canon and the test rules are canon. If you don't know what they are just read Volume 3 of the manga. )

"Now let the exam begin." said the scarred faced man known as Ibiki. I smirked along with Kyuusha, Naruto and Alli. We all thought the same thing,

" _Let the games begin."_

There we go. Chapter 6 is done. Now just a heads up I'm gonna be doing each exam in parts. So the 1st exam is gonna be 1 chapter since there isn't much that happens. But the 2nd and 3rd parts are much longer so it's gonna have multiple parts. Anyway I'll try to get the next chapter out asap. Remember to review, I'm always open to criticism as long as it will help me become a better writer. Also feel free to leave some ideas for me. The more ideas I get, the more I can put together and the faster the chapters come out ( at least in theory, I need some ideas to see if it will be true. ). And I know that recently the chapters have been shorter, I'm not having an easy time putting things together, hence why I need ideas. So like I said feel free to critique and give ideas. See ya.


	7. Author's Notice

Hey everyone. I'm here to tell you all that I decided to discontinue this story. It was a hard decision but I was too far ahead in the story to make any major changes. Also there were many grammatical errors and the story itself made little if any sense. I will be re-writing the story under the name Tails of the Four Lords Redux. I promise that this one is going to make a lot more sense and it will explain some things that have surely been questioned ( Hitomi's broken side, the flaming eye and other things ). So be sure to look out for that.


End file.
